<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fics by TheLittleBlackPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044710">The fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince'>TheLittleBlackPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You And I [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien has no idea what to do with her, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, But he loves her anyway, Established Relationship, F/M, FLUFF IS HERE!, Fluff, Post-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but a cute one, marinette is a dork, post-reveal, the best couple!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re reading fanfiction.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“<em>Ladynoir</em> fanfiction.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You And I [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I imagined Marinette reading miraculous fanfiction and crying because Chat died and then I couldn’t stop laughing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re reading <em>fanfiction</em>.” Adrien’s eyes are glued to his girlfriend’s phone, face poker.</p><p>“Yes.” Marinette nods and sniffs loudly, too heartbroken to care.</p><p>Walking in your girlfriend while she’s crying her heart out should be worrying and awkward as fuck, <em>if</em> she wasn’t staring at her phone like it had the answers of their next Physics test.</p><p>So instead of freaking out and rushing to ask what’s wrong, he walked to her and peeked over her shoulder to see the screen. As expected.</p><p>“<em>Ladynoir</em> fanfiction.” he says and looks at her from the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes.” She’s still staring at the screen, tears going down her cheeks.</p><p>He controls his snort because as much as he wants to laugh, Marinette is crying. You will <em>not</em> laugh when your girlfriend slash partner slash the love of your life is crying. No matter how much you want to.</p><p>He muffles his laughter and gives her a pitying look instead. “Did I die?” he asks with sympathy.</p><p>She bursts out crying. “<em>Yeeeeeeeeees~</em>” She moans the word out.</p><p>He snorts loudly. She whisks around and glares at him. “I’m <em>crying</em> here.” He raises his palms up in the air to prove his Innocence. “Sorry!” then turns the chair a little more and hugs her. “I’m sorry.” Though he’s still laughing soundlessly and his shoulders are shaking with laughter. It’s really hard to comfort someone when you can’t stop laughing.</p><p>She puts her forehead on his chest and sobs. “No, you’re not.”</p><p>He snorts again. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just,” he bites his bottom lip to laughing. “Babe, <em>why</em>?”</p><p>She snaps her head back up and cries out, complaining. “She’s a good writer!” she gives a sad look at her phone. “<em>Really good</em>.”</p><p>“That’s not the point.” He laughs again because he just doesn’t know how to explain. He doesn’t even know why he can’t stop laughing. “You know the people you’re reading about are <em>us</em> right? Why would you even read something like that? It’s awkward as hell.” Specially the sad ones. He knows they didn’t mean it that way but it really gave the vibes. It made him feel like the author was wishing for his death! As he said, really awkward and weird. He stopped reading them a long time ago.</p><p>“But she’s really good.” She pouts.</p><p>He laughs again and shakes his head. “Ok, but why are you reading a sad one?”</p><p>“I didn’t know!” she cries out and his eyebrows shoot up. He takes the phone and shows her the ‘major character death’ tag. Marinette just blinks. “I didn’t see that.” She murmurs.</p><p>He snorts and shakes his head again. “I don’t even know why you’re <em>crying</em>.”</p><p>She sends him a dirty look. “You cried for half an hour when you thought Eugene died.”</p><p>“He loved her so much!” he protests loudly.</p><p>“Well, he loved me so much too!” she yells back.</p><p> He just stares at her with a poker face. “Ok. Now I really need to ask. You <em>do</em> remember that I’m the said ‘he’ right?” she blinks and her shoulders drop. “Like, are we really fighting over how much I love you?” he raises an eyebrow and smiles, amused. “Because I know how much I love you.”</p><p>Marinette groans and faceplants the table. He pats her shoulder gently and swallows the smile. “What I meant was that this is not some sort of movie character to cry over when they die. It’s me. You <em>know</em> I’m alive.” He shrugs. “You know the real character. You know he’s going to be fine.”</p><p>“You don’t know that.” He almost misses the soft whisper. But he doesn’t and he freezes.</p><p>Oh.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>“Oh <em>my lady</em>.” He frowns and gently cups her cheeks, lifting her head. The sea of her eyes is stormy again. “Oh <em>princess</em>.” He murmurs and hugs her softly. “Were you thinking about something happening to me the whole time?” he feels her nodding on his chest. He strokes her hair. “Jeez love. Why would you do something like that to yourself?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to!” her complaints are muffled in his shirt. “I was just reading the stories because Alya said she’s good. But then I started reading this one and it was so sad and I couldn’t stop thinking about you and then you <em>dieeeeeeeed</em>…” she rumbles and wails on his chest again.</p><p>He just snorts and shakes his head again. God, it was all so silly. He loved her. “Did Alya coax you into this?” she freezes.</p><p>Adrien's eyebrows shoot up. “Marinette?” she doesn’t move an inch.</p><p>His eyes narrow. He’s suspicious. Very suspicious. Because he’s a cat and he can smell the fish a mile away.</p><p>Marinette moves away and stares at him. He stares back.</p><p>They stare at each other in silence for a moment.</p><p>Then dive towards the phone at the same time. Adrien snatches it at the last second then keeps it up, over his head, so Marinette can’t reach it. She jumps and pulls at his hand to take it back. “Give it back! Adrien!” he just raises it higher. “That’s my phone! Adrien!” she keeps jumping but it is no help. God bless high heights.</p><p>He smirks. “You know you’re just making me more suspicious right?”</p><p>She glares at him and keeps trying to reach for the phone. “Give it back!” he just smirks. She finally gives up and stomps her foot, groaning loudly. “Why the hell are you so <em>tall</em>!? It’s not fair.” He just winks and blows a kiss at his petite girlfriend. It just pisses her off more. He dodges the kick successfully.</p><p>“Seriously, the amount of time you spend complaining about my height…” He tells her while going through her google history, with the phone still up in the air of course. He’s not stupid, he knows her. She’s not going to give up just like that. That’s one of the big reasons he loves her. She never gives up until it’s over. Sometimes she doesn’t give up even <em>after</em> it is over. If her lame excuses are anything to go by.</p><p>“Adrien! Adrien don’t!” she gets back on jumping him again. As expected.</p><p>“I mean everyone likes to have a tall boyfriend.” He ignores her and keeps going with his speech. “And I know you brag about it to others. Yes, I heard you that time.” He tells her with a smirk. “Sure it’s hard to kiss sometimes but I can always hug_” he stops mid talking, smirk falling. He stares at the ratings.</p><p>Marinette freezes too. Adrien looks down at her and then back at the phone. Then continues searching.</p><p>“Adrien don’t!” she begs him, face flaming. “<em>Adrien~</em>.” Then wines and hides her face in her palms, finally giving up.</p><p>“Ok.” He brings the phone down because his lady is now really begging him. Besides, he saw enough.</p><p>She snatches it in a sec. She looks away, her cheeks the color of her ladybug suit. He stares at her thoughtfully for a moment. “I have… <em>questions</em>.” He quirks an eyebrow. “Like, a <em>lot</em> of questions.”</p><p>“I missed you ok!?” she shouts out, face flushed.</p><p>“So you read <em>smut</em> fics?” he asks, eyebrows going even higher, lips quivering.</p><p>He gets worried she’s going to burst into flames for a second.</p><p>“I really <em>did</em> miss you.” She mumbles under her breath. He keeps staring and she keeps getting more and more red. He finally cracks. “Don’t laugh!” she starts hitting him, he lifts his arms up to protect himself.</p><p>When they both calm down, “Are you embarrassed?” he asks with a smirk. She glares at him with rosy cheeks. He winks. “You shouldn’t be.” His smirk turns smug. “You were fantasizing about your boyfriend. There is really nothing to be ashamed of.” He then wiggles his eyebrows. “It’s not like I <em>mind</em>. You know all you needed to do was <em>ask</em>.” It earns him another smack.</p><p>She does ask though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus:<br/>A few hours later:</p><p>“…Did you trick me into this just so you don't have to study Physics?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“… I really did miss you.”</p><p>“… You know you have to do it eventually, right?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“You’re going to fail the test.”</p><p>"Adrien!"</p><p> </p><p>They had a study session but then they got rather, um, <em>busy</em> over another matter and…yeah.</p><p>Marinette didn’t take her eyes off Adrien for a <em>whole week</em>.</p><p>Adrien lectured Alya about her fic recommendations because as much as it ended up fine and <em>fun</em> for him, and the fact he got his lady’s focus for a whole week, he doesn’t want to see his lady worried and crying like that again. So the sad fanfictions got banned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>